icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SwedishTacos223
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SwedishTacos223 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 02:53, March 1, 2010 Lol Gimme five, thats a nicely done edit. Re: Vandalism Apology accepted. I guess your comment about someone calling Sam and Carly lesbians referred to the part of the introduction you deleted. No offense, but this part was written before I even signed up to this wiki (check the history if you don´t believe me). I´m not mad at you, but in the future, please check the history first to see who wrote something you think of as offensive before you jump to conclusions. sincerely, Mak23686 18:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I´m on this wiki since February 7th (you can read that in the first line of my user page). If you check the history of the Cam-Page, you´ll see the "lesbian relationship" - sentence has been there ever since the page has been created on February 1st. Here´s a screenshot of the revision as proof: Mak23686 20:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) pictures Hiya! I just wanted to know why you delete some pictures I put up for the Sam Puckett page. Was I out of line for taking yours off? PedoBear I don't remember who banned PedoBear. I've blocked some users, but I haven't banned anybody yet. ----DanTD 00:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Rabbi Goldman Do you think you could find a photo for the Rabbi Goldman page? SeddieBerserker 18:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Congratulations, Swedishtacos223! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki--go check them out on your user page! Don't forget to go nominate your friends for awards right here, and keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 21:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) you had a question about the Cam page? I noticed when I left a message on Dan TD's talk page that you had a question. Since I as well as Mak23686 work on the Cam friendship & relationship page ( there's two pages now ) I thought I could help answer your question, but what do you mean that there are pictures up that have nothing to do with Cam?Roxas82 22:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) We´ll always be ready to help you with Cam - related problems. You can also use the talk - page of the Cam - relationship article if you have any questions about it. Mak23686 10:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Top Contributors Hi SwedishTacos223, the Top Contributors we feature every week are chosen based on the number of edits each user has made during that week only. This week's edits, for example, are based on the period from April 3-April 9. I am the only one who should be changing the Top Contributors. I didn't mind you changing it when you actually were the Top Contributor, but that is not the case this week, and the information you inserted was inaccurate. Please do not do that again. All of the information featured there needs to be accurate, and it's not fair to rob your fellow contributors of their hard earned time in the spotlight! Plus, I'm sure you'll be back up there next week--you do a great job here!-- Kacie (talk) 17:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion I didn't delete your "things", I fixed your spelling.Roxas82 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not deleting your things SwedishTacos, you sometimes make spelling mistakes when you edit, I'm just cleaning up your mistakes. And funny, you say I want attention, when you edited the main wiki with your name as the main contributor when that wasn't true. Roxas82 00:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) An amazing number of edits! You've done an amazing number of edits. You deserve the #1 #2 I guess is more accurate ranking on this wiki. BTW, I don't like tacos, but I love your nick(name). Keep up the great work. Katydidit 01:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad when I edited after you, I just have a thing for spelling. I have no problem with you, and I'm sorry for calling you a 'he' by accident. I just ask that you be fair, because you've always been a top contributor. Remember, I was second to you last week. Can we just forget this and be friends?Roxas82 01:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) That's a great pic for the Cam friendship !Roxas82 01:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Don't take this the wrong way, but a friendly suggestion. You might consider making your user page a bit more welcoming, it may appear to some as hostile. Don't worry, Pedobear and Tolas are gone. We're all friends here :) SeddieBerserker 18:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2 Cam pages The 2 pages are Friendship and Relationship. For you, since you like Seddie, you'd probably want to check out the Cam friendship page, as it won't offend you. The Cam relationship page is all about a possible relationship between Carly and Sam, and if there are hints that they will go out with each other. It's just like a Seddie or Creddie page. Anyways, I hope this helps, and if you have more questions, I'd be glad to help you out!Roxas82 23:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 What are your sources for these new episodes? You also need to post a link to your sources. SeddieBerserker 01:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, what SeddieBerserker said! : I don't see anything on MSN or TV.com about a Season 4 ep. at this time, much less two. Where do you get your info. on upcoming eps. nobody else sees? Katydidit 05:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually found it on iCarly Answers. I thought it was real so I put it on there but, this guy says he's gonna report me for it. : SwedishTacos223 00:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: That's probably because you can't count someone's blog as a bona-fide, official reference. Katydidit 05:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Seddie pic Hi! Did you get this new pic in "iTake On Dingo" from the tv screen on a vidtape freeze-frame? If so, I was thinking of doing that also. It's a marvelous pic of them, but I don't see the special Seddie-connection in it. I still like the pic. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Motel5.jpg Katydidit 07:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I found the picture from an icarly picspam. Its a gallery of pictures from a certain episode. I thought it was a good picture of Seddie so I put it on there. SwedishTacos223 17:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) James Maslow pic You had an image of James Maslow along? Perhaps you should've added it. ----DanTD 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I got it when I found out that it was not a very good picture of the actor. SwedishTacos223 01:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me use it!Roxas82 00:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there SwedishTacos223! You have a Really COOL username!!!! And you have good taste in characters too. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you. If you would like a little more info about me go to my two home wikis: Thoughtful Channel Wiki and Cartoonipedia (which is currently in the process of moving to Wikia). So thanks again, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hey SwedishTacos223, you're doing great on those edits! Did you know you're one of the top 5 entertainment wiki contributors of the week? (bottom right corner) Check it out and keep up the great work! --Johnnybravo44 01:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, you're doing such a great job adding pictures to the wiki! Would you mind organizing all of the pictures you upload into their respective episode galleries? It's hard to find them when they're not assigned to specific episodes. For example, you uploaded a ton of awesome pics from iCarly Awards, but they don't show up in the iCarly Awards episode gallery here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:iCarly_Awards. If you add them into episode galleries, people can find and enjoy them more easily! Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 18:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Seddie or Jathan.jpg I suggest you give that file a new name. I'll give it some categories in a minute. ----DanTD 01:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Contributions It is based on weekly ''contributions, not ''total edits. Kacie had to lock the main page because you didn't get this. --SeddieBerserker 00:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Picture ok, I didn't know. I didn't see any difference in your HD pic compared to mine. Katydidit 01:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete Jen's pics Please don't delete any of Jen's pics on Jennette McCurdy's page. ok? I had to revert your deletion of one of her pics. There are now 19. It's ok to add, but not to delete. Katydidit 19:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Your nickname on your Infobox Why is your nickname on your Infobox, 'Billy Mays'? I just wondered. Keep up the great work! Katydidit 01:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :) wow its funny i looked at your freddie season 1-3 photo and he is rarely happy :P Why did you have to leave? Hi, if you read this, I saw your shocking 'bye' line, July 7. http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:SwedishTacos223&diff=39267&oldid=30423 Why did you feel you have to leave this wiki? I'm sorry you won't contribute any more to iCarly Wiki, and if you come back after a short absence, it might be better than before, for whatever reason you had in leaving. Katydidit 05:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! What happened? I thought you couldn't be on this wiki anymore. -- SeddieBerserker 20:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm just glad she is back! Katydidit 23:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Why are you adding Category:Characters to the episode articles? :I agree with SeddieBerserker(who should've signed his message), The characters category doesn't apply to episodes. ----DanTD 20:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, "Characters" is meant for character biographies. Mak23686 21:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :We just want to make this wiki informative and clear; if you make it unclear by adding unnecessary categories, your edits will be reverted, like everyone elses. Mak23686 17:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : You seriously have nothing better to do in life than go on this wiki? I know I do. --SwedishTacos223 15:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Monty Python and the Holy Grail FTW!!!